la saveur de l'air
by Galifret H.M Peck
Summary: Quand l'air prend un parfum d'inatendu... (Jérémy/Arnaud)


**_La saveur de l'air_**

Le tournage de l'ondar show venait de se terminer et la soirée était déjà bien commencée. Nos humoristes avaient prévus de finir Halloween ensemble puisque la semaine suivante ils seraient dispatcher dans tous les coins. Au moment du départ Florent et Lamine se rendirent compte qu'ils leurs manquaient deux compagnons et pas des moindre puisque les retardataires étaient Arnaud et Jérémy, les plus ponctuels de la bande.

C'est donc Guillaume et Cyril qui se dévouent pour partir a leur recherche. Le plus grand partit en direction des loges, ne s'étions jamais il était fort probable que l'animateur des "infos vrais" se soit endormis dans celle qu'il partageait avec Jérémy.

Cyril lui était retourné du côté de la scène, après tout, l'humoriste noir repassait toujours par ce côté pour sortir. Arriver au milieu de la rangée des fauteuils, il crut apercevoir quelque chose bouger dans la partie sombre de la scène.

-Il...il y a quelqu'un, se hasarda t il et même pas trois secondes plus tard il se faisait bousculer par un courant d'air...

Au même moment du coter des loges, Guillaume s'était approcher de la pièce que partageait le dresseur de patates et le petit diable, d'ou provenait un vacarme incessant, comme si on se battait a l'intérieur. Avant qu'il n'est pus l'ouvrir, cette dernière s'ouvrait brusquement et le projeta vers le coter gauche du couloir, alors qu'une autre personne partait en courant plus vite qu'un humain normal ne puisse le faire vers la droite. En se relevant a l'aide du mur Guillaume s'approcha silencieusement et pus apercevoir que la loge ne ressemblais plus a rien, tout avait été retourné, envoyer dans les murs et les miroirs étais tous brisés.

Du coter de notre humoriste de l'absurde...

-Mais qu'est ce qui m'a pris de rester si tard dans les locaux et bon dieux qu'est ce que Sentou foutais là. Il est malade ou quoi ? En même temps personne n'est au courant de me nature. Et quand je dis "au courant" cela ne veux bien sur pas dire qu'ils fonctionnent a l'aide d'électricité, non, s'ils ne sont pas au courant c'est par ce qu'ils ne savent pas...oh...oh...oh la...faut que je me calme et que je trouve un endroit avec le moins de gens possible pour attendre la fin d'Halloween. A bien pourquoi pas ce parc la bas, il doit être désert a cette heure...

Pendant ce temps a l'autre bout du parc, un autre humoriste mais celui ci beaucoup plus noir que le précédent, courait pour évacuer la tension qu'il ressentait avant chacune de ses transformation. Maïs quelle idée avait il eu de repasser par les loges pour récupérer cette pu... de veste.

-Je savais que je n'aurais pas du y aller, maintenant Arnaud va se demander qui a pus détruire notre loge, tous se que j'espère c'est que la personne que j'ai envoyé valdinguée à l'autre bout du couloir n'a rien et surtout qu'elle n'a rien vu de ma condition. Sinon je suis foutu...

En arrivant au centre du parc il se crus enfin tranquille avant qu'il n'aperçoive son meilleur amis adosser a un arbre, immobile, semblant dormir. Ne voulant pas lui faire de mal, il se retourna et voulus revenir sur ses pas jusqu'a ce qu'il reçoive un corps contre lui venu d'il ne savais ou.

Arnaud de son coter avait senti l'arrivée de l'inopportun et étant trop faible pour se battre contre ses instinct il sauta sur l'inconnu pour ce nourrir. Ce qu'il n'avait pas prévus c'est que l'individu en question n'étais pas plus humain que lui et que celui ci le propulse contre le premier tronc d'arbre venu. Le choc fut si violent, qu'il le sonna quelque seconde, c'est en reprennent ses esprit qu'il reconnu son agresseur...

-JEREMY !-ARNAUD !

-Mais qu'est ce que tu fous là, attaqua Jérémy en grognant, ne remarquant pas que c'est cheveux devenait de plus en plus long.

-Sa serait plutôt a moi de te poser la question, demanda t'il s'en se rendre compte que ses yeux avait changé de couleur et que ses canines avait fait leurs apparaitront.

-Mais t'es..., commença le plus jeune sans parvenir à finir tellement il fut subjuguer pas les changements qui c'était produit cher Arnaud.

-Un vampire, oui et toi, a ce que je peux voir, tu es un loup-garou, je me trompe? Répondit le plus vieux fasciner par les changements qui survenais cher son ami.

Ce n'est qu'après que le plus âgée se soit tus, qu'il remarqua la douce odeur qui flottais dans l'air et qui semblais provenir du plus jeune. De son coter Jérémy avait fait la même constatation.

Ils savaient ce que cela signifiait. Ils étaient tout deux en présence de leur âme-sœur...

**_FIN_**


End file.
